In commerce and industry, particularly that of the automobile, a large number of license-plate stamping machines already are known. Whether these be industrial machines to simultaneously emboss a set of characters, figures or letters, or small hand activated machines to emboss the characters one after the other in the plate, the implementing method is conventional and widely known in the art. Typically a blank thick aluminum plate is used, which is provided with a plating of thin Duralumin, for instance black, which will be placed between a punch and a die, the punch consisting of a small plate bearing the raised character, and the die holding the corresponding hollowed out character. Thereupon the die and the punch are compressed together, as a rule by applying a force of about 6000 daN to emboss one character. The punch being raised by an amount less than the thickness of the aluminum plate, the latter will be half cut-out, together with a deformation, whereby that side of the plate bearing the punch is endowed with a boss in the shape of the selected character. As the black Duralumin plating are sheared off and cleared from the aluminum plate, one obtains in this manner a bossed character of aluminum color on a black background.
Machinery is extant in industry with which several characters are simultaneously embossed. However, in addition to being bulky and heavy, they are also of high capital cost. Moreover small manual machines are known, which are lightweight, easily portable, compact and economical, in particular for use by small-scale shops or stores and resale agents of automobile articles who offer their clients license plates for immediate stamping. These suffer from the lack of automation and from the failure of rapid stamping of all the characters to go on the license plate.
The object of the present license plate stamping machine is to create a machine which is of low weight and low cost, and that operates quickly, reliably and automatically.